Energy storage components, such as batteries and capacitors, are used in a variety of electronic devices. As technology evolves, devices using these components consistently demand smaller component sizes. However, in meeting the demands of technology, these components cannot sacrifice performance. As such, the art requires energy storage components which are smaller, but which meet or exceed energy requirements.
In meeting these requirements, energy storage components have their own requirements, extending to manufacturing, use, and end of life performance. Manufacturing requirements demand reliable and efficient assembly. Use requirements demand reliability and small package sizes having satisfactory power delivery. End of life requirements require that as the components age, they retain their operable characteristics. Within each of these phases is the demand that battery subcomponents are not damaged by other battery subcomponents. Thus, what is needed are new energy storage subcomponent designs which demonstrate improved properties with respect to manufacturing, use, and end of life, without damaging other subcomponents.